Denial is the Only Fact
by ThePrincessTigerLily
Summary: He blames the Nubbins, he really does. Will/Ashley


I've wanted to write something for this fandom for awhile…I love the show, and was intrigued by the love/hate dynamic between Ashley and Will! (The title is from the poem by Emily Dickinson)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary, or Emily Dickinson…

* * *

_Denial is the Only Fact_

-x-

Will Zimmerman finds that compartmentalizing is the easiest way to deal with life at the Sanctuary. As long as he can label something neatly in his mind and file it away, he's pretty sure he can keep from going crazy.

Ashley Magnus however, refuses to be labelled.

One day she's completely business-like, wielding sarcastic comments with as much dexterity as she handles a gun, but the next day he'll catch her watching movies with the big guy or surprising her mother with flowers.

He'd thought she was irritating at first. She was loud and obnoxious, and a complete know-it-all. He isn't sure when her obnoxiousness turned amusing, or when her know-it-allness became helpful. He's noticed that lately, when her sarcastic remarks are directed at him, they're more playful than cutting.

He thinks she's kinda sexy when she's shooting stuff.

Not that he'd ever say anything.

He blames the Nubbins, he really does.

-x-

Ashley Magnus is used to dealing with Abnormals. Men with bat wings, merpeople, giant raptors; these are all part of a day's work.

Will Zimmerman however, presents a problem.

She's never met anyone even remotely like Will before. He actually _cares_; so much that he's willing to risk his life for people (and things) he hardly knows.

She was a little upset when her mom first invited him to the Sanctuary; after all, they'd been a perfectly acceptable team before. Ashley and Mom (plus Henry and the big guy), against the forces of evil. She hated that some random guy could suddenly rush in and be a part of _them_. Will got to her though, integrating himself into her life so she can't remember what it was like not to have him around.

She thinks its kind of cute when he tries (and fails) to use a gun.

Not that she'd ever say anything.

She blames the Nubbins, she really does.

-x-

Will is used to stepping carefully when it comes to romance. One of his girlfriends accused him of caring more about his patients than he did about her and Will supposes that's true. It's easy to focus on people who have a specific problem or need his help. Romantic relationships are more complicated. He just never really feels comfortable enough around another person to make that transition from casual conversation to intimacy. He's good at getting under _other_ people's skins, at seeing though other people's walls while keeping his own securely in place. This is why the idea of falling for Ashley is so inconvenient. Whenever he's around her (which is often… since whenever the Sanctuary is threatened by a dangerous Abnormal, the safest place to be is behind Ashley), his palms get sweaty and he says things that make him sound more like a fifth grader than an intelligent forensic psychologist with a Ph.D. He tries to cover this by throwing in random psychological terms and hopes Ashley won't realize he has no idea what he's talking about.

-x-

Ashley has learned to step carefully when it comes to romance. She's dated before (not a lot, admittedly…but she's been on at least two or three) and every time she's let herself fall even the teeniest bit for someone, the universe throws it back in her face. She's come up with the perfect solution to this problem: just push everyone away (the meaner she is, the longer they stay away). Unfortunately, this strategy doesn't seem to be working with Will. Whenever anything threatens the Sanctuary, he's always right behind her (breathing on her and just generally being _there_), and no matter how many times she tells him to go away, he just grins and ignores her while using all these big psychological words she doesn't understand. She realizes (with growing alarm) that her system doesn't seem to be working.

-x-

Will tells himself that Ashley isn't his type. She's way too confident, sometimes to the point of cockiness. Plus she's sarcastic and violent and doesn't like to talk about her feelings. She has this way of turning his psychology around on him that makes Will feel more like the patient than the doctor. But she's also pretty, and feisty, and always ready to protect the people she cares about…yeah…definitely not his type.

-x-

Ashley knows that Will is definitely not her type. He's kind of wimpy, and always wants to talk about her feelings and never his own, and would much rather sit and read than go out and _do_ something, but he's also thoughtful and cute and almost unbearably sweet…which really, isn't her type…really.

-x-

The fourth time Ashley shows up in the kitchens Will knows something is shifting. Ashley doesn't cook (other than pop-tarts). Will however, has been taking cooking lessons from the big guy and has learned to make eggs benedict, waffles and potato leek soup. Now, whenever he's in the kitchen, Ashley always seems to be there too, and he staunchly pretends it's an accident when her hand brushes his while reaching for the orange juice.

-x-

Even though her mom is probably the best at patching her up after missions, Ashley is secretly pleased when her mother is busy and Will is the only one around. She likes to watch his face when it's completely concentrated on the task in front of him, and sometimes she remembers what it was like, having that intensity directed at her. Her face always heats up then, and sometimes Will asks if she's alright, and she always, _always _lies and says she is, because the truth would be too…abnormal.

-x-

One day they know something will snap and they'll be catapulted into territory both of them are afraid to explore. But for now they ignore the signs; she shrugs off the way she protects him when they have a particularly dangerous encounter, and he tells himself it doesn't mean anything when he makes her a cup of her favourite tea every night. After all, Will and Ashley know that living in the Sanctuary means occasionally closing their eyes; because some things just aren't ready to be seen.

-x-

* * *

Reviews are always encouraged!


End file.
